


The Burrower

by SkyeSears



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spirit Blossom (League of Legends), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeSears/pseuds/SkyeSears
Summary: One of the many spirits of Ionia, legends speak of an Akana who burrows beneath the ground.
Kudos: 8
Collections: Skintober2020





	The Burrower

A gentle breeze fills the air letting cherry blossoms drift through the air. An old women sits at the base of a tree holds her hand up as a petal falls into her palm. She smiles as she notices a small girl running up to her carrying a mask.  
"Granny! Granny! Look what Mommy got me!" The young girl calls out as she flops into the old women's lap hugging her tightly.   
"Oh careful now little one. I'm not as sturdy anymore." The old women lovingly petted her granddaughter's head. The little girl laughed as she leaned up and kissed her grandmother on the cheek. The girl then hopped off her lap and held up the mask she was carrying.  
"Look at the scary monster mask I got! Do you know what it is?" The girl held up the mask depicting a sky blue skinned monster with large fangs and a silk scarf wrapped around it's eyes. The old women pulled the girl back into her lap and held the mask so they could both look it.  
"This is an Akana. They call her Rek'Sai, the Burrower. It devours those who are unable to move on." The little girl tugged on the old women's sleeves  
"Can you tell me a story about her granny?" The old women wrapped her arms around the child, kissing the top of her head.  
"Of course young one, let me weave the tale."

There was a man who lived a glorious life. He was blessed with riches, with love, and with friends. There was not a thing out of his grasp. He lived a long and satisfied life and in the end he died happily in his bed surrounded by loved ones. When he awoke on the other side he found that for the first time in his life he was at a complete and total loss. He had heard the tales before, follow the fox spirit. He was ready to move on but as he went to take his first step down the path he body was suddenly gripped with fear. A thousand thoughts raced through his head. What happens when I follow the fox, what dangers await me off the path, what is my life now? The man was scared of not knowing what was in store for him and terrified at being totally helpless. His soul felt heavy and trapped and as he stood paralyzed the ground began to rumble and shake. The man panicked and looked around desperately. Far in the distance he saw a single fin jutting from the ground. It weaved and bobbed above and under ground. The ground around the fin waved and rippled as if turned to water. As the fin closed in on the man his body moved on instinct. His feet carried him down the path, hurried and sloppily. In his panic he trips on himself and falls to his hands and knees. The man gasps for air as he takes in his new surroundings. He notices the fox just ahead and his heart calls to it, telling him to follow but in the corner of his eye he sees a forest stretching out beyond the horizon. The man thinks to himself that he could run into there and be fine. He has no idea what awaits him if he follows the fox but he knows he is still here. He can still control himself and his choices, no matter what fate awaits him the forest surely having control is better then surrendering himself to some unknowable fate. The man deliberated with himself again and again unable to chose, unable to move. He was frozen with the fear of his choice and he did not notice the fin had reemerged. The man did nothing as the Akana closed on him by the time he noticed it was too late. The ground beneath him had turned to water and he felt the spirit grab him it's clawed hands and pulled him under. He let out one final scream as he disappeared under the earth.

The young girl fiddled with the mask as her grandmother told the story. She looked up at the old women when she finished telling her the tale.  
"That's a really scary story granny!" She shouted as she bounced in the old women's lap.  
"Yes it is little one." The old women laughed "But it tells us an important lesson." The little girl stood up and faced her grandmother  
"And what's that?" The old women took the time to straighten the girl's robe and brush her hair out of her face as the little girl asked her question.  
"The lesson is we must not let our fear and worry stop us from growing or moving on. Our indecisions can be as harmful as our mistakes." The old women smiled as the girl looked at her confused.  
"Now run along back to your mother, I'm sure she wants to be with you." The little girl pulled the mask over face and giggled.  
"You got it granny! Seeya later!" She called out as she started to run off waving back at her grandmother. The old women smiled and waved back as she leaned back against the tree enjoying the breeze as the petals feel down around her.


End file.
